


Letters Across the Rift

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Letters, Lyna and the Scions are mentioned but not enough to tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch is confronted with a box of letters that help him understand the value of his life.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Letters Across the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> 5.1 Spoilers!
> 
> This takes place before G'raha enters a relationship with Xhaira, and essentially the beginning of it. The prompt came from someone from discord and I'm very grateful for it <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I would not soon throw my life away.” He looked directly at Xhaira, meeting his gaze briefly before looking down to The Ocular’s floor. “Not after the lengths you and yours went to save it.” He forced himself to address the rest of the room, pushing forward despite his guilt and nervousness. “And so long as I breathe, I will spare no effort to see you safely home. But should all else fail, and your lives be at stake, there remains one sure method…”

G’raha expected the silence that followed, but did not expect the sudden pain that blossomed on his forehead. “Ow! What was that for?!”

He faced the wrath of Alisae, understanding that his words have angered her. But it wasn’t until they’d settled and he looked at Xhaira that he realized that his words had hurt. 

Xhaira’s face was stone; no hint of emotion came forth during the rest of the meeting, and as soon as they’d decided on an alternative route, the Miqo’te nearly stormed out of the Tower. Unsure of how to mend the wound he’d caused, The Exarch decided to focus his attention on the coming trip to The Grand Cosmos.

\----------------------

It wasn’t until several days later, after they gained the cooperation of Beq Lugg, that The Exarch allowed himself to really panic at his situation. He had hurt the one person he sought happiness for. He hadn’t been sure at first; the Warrior continued to attend meetings in The Ocular, and would still come in for social visits, but they were shorter. More strained. And there were times that Xhaira would look at him in a way that made his chest hurt. A look with underlying sadness. 

The Exarch still had no idea how to fix this. Xhaira could not deny that his death would be the key to freeing the Scions if they could not find another way. The Warrior _had_ to understand that.

He stared at his portal, wondering if he should check in on the Warrior, when he felt the doors to the Crystal Tower open. Whoever it was made their way towards The Ocular with great intention, and The Exarch only had enough time to turn from the portal when they let themselves in. 

“Ah! Aurion. It is good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?” The white-haired healer was carrying a small, decorated box with him and The Exarch couldn’t help but stare at it curiously.

Aurion closed the doors to The Ocular and came to stand close to The Exarch. He said nothing at first, and The Exarch couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous as the other man stared at him intensely. “A-Aurion? Is there something the matter?”

Aurion stared at him for a moment longer before speaking. “G’raha Tia.”

The Exarch flinched, still unused to hearing his own name after only being The Crystal Exarch for so many long years. “Ahh...yes? That’s....my name.”

Aurion pursed his lips briefly. “G’raha Tia. That is your name. You’re more than The Exarch, you realize that? You mean something to those who only know you as The Crystal Exarch, but you _mean something_ to those who know your name. You do understand that?”

G’raha opened his mouth in surprise, unable to properly answer at first. “I...I suppose. But I’m not sure why-”

Aurion shoved the box towards him, and G’raha took with some wariness. 

Aurion crossed his arms. “You are G’raha Tia. I need you to remember that and open that box.” He turned, already walking towards the double doors to leave. “I quite like you, both as The Exarch and as G’raha. But I’m gettin’ real fuckin’ tired of listening to my mate cry himself to sleep.”

G’raha watched the doors close behind Aurion’s departure, alarmed at what he’d said about Xhaira. Looking down at the box in his hands, G’raha fought the need to use the portal to find Xhaira and made his way to his private quarters. He made straight for his study, placing the box atop the stack of tomes he needed to put away. He had business to attend to; a meeting with Eulmoran officials in less than a bell. So he left the box there for when he could retire, trying not to let his unease show once he exited the Tower.

\----------------------

“I’m retiring for the evening, Lyna. Should any urgent business arise, I will be in my private quarters. But I would prefer to not be otherwise disturbed.”

The Captain saluted and bid him a good night, leaving G’raha to make for his private quarters for a second time that day, his thoughts consumed about the contents of that decorated box. 

Once in the confines of his study, he stared at the box, still sitting atop the tomes. He carefully turned the latch up and opened it to find stacks of folded paper inside. Confusion settled in his features until he picked up one from the top and opened it. His eyes widened, and he couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips. 

Dated only a few months prior, the letter was addressed to him. 

_My dearest G’raha --_

_It’s been several years now, since you sealed yourself into the Crystal Tower for an endless sleep, yet your absence is still painful. I was reminded of how much I miss you when I was brought to a reflection of our Star -- The First! Well, what’s left of it, anyway. Norvrandt is only a small portion of the world, the rest of it uninhabitable due to a phenomenon called The Flood. It’s a long story that I’m sure you’d love to hear, but I have little time to tell it. So perhaps the next letter I write will detail this strange land._

_But to get on with what reminded me of you: it has it’s own version of The Crystal Tower! As soon as I entered it I asked the custodian -- The Crystal Exarch, is his name -- if he’d seen you in there. But alas, it must be a separate Tower, for he knew not who I spoke of. Speaking of The Exarch, he also reminds me a bit of you. He’s much calmer and exudes wisdom that only those who’d lived a long life would have, but there is something about him...I’m not sure. I thought I caught your scent when he first greeted me, but I must have been mistaken. He keeps his identity hidden behind a cowl, so I cannot even tell if he has your glorious red hair, or see if he has ears that tell stories just as well as any Bard! I only jest at your expense, although I miss them all the same._

_It seems that I’m up for another dangerous adventure here in The First. I only wish that you could experience it with me._

He scanned the rest of the letter, not sure how to react to the knowledge that Xhaira had written to him so recently. 

Setting it down with a gentle hand, G’raha picked up another. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he read that one. Sitting down in his chair, G’raha read letter after letter, committing the dates and content to memory. No more than one or two months went by between Xhaira’s unsent letters, each one addressed to the young Miqo’te who sealed himself in the Tower -- and apparently broke the heart of a certain Warrior. 

_My lovely G’raha --_

_Aurion came to Eorzea to stay with me for the remainder of my Journey! My heart was filled with so much joy when I saw him. I only wish you were here to finally meet him. I’m sure the two of you would get along so well…_

_G’raha --_

_I fought a very large and very angry dragon today. I’ve got some new scars (both physical and mental) but I’m mostly alright. It was...a lot to handle, but we won._

_To my sleeping Seeker --_

_It’s been exactly twelve moons since you sealed yourself in the Tower. Gods, I miss you so dearly. I know that you did what you felt was best, but just know that whenever I go to Mor Dhona, I look out at where you are and pray that the doors will open up for me soon. I love you._

Tears poured down G’raha’s face. Xhaira had told him many times since learning of his identity that he had missed him, but G’raha didn’t realize until now exactly how much.

Understanding dawned on him, and he carefully but quickly placed the letters in the box. Not bothering to take up his staff, G’raha made his way out of his personal rooms and the Tower, making his way towards the Pendants. It was late, so not very many residents were out to see him, and he made it to his destination unbothered. 

He stood outside of Xhaira’s door, trying to compose himself and failing miserably. Knocking on the door with purpose, he didn’t realize until Aurion finally opened the door that he had disturbed their rest. 

“I...my apologies. I should have just waited until morning. I didn’t mean to-” Aurion tugged on his arm to pull G’raha into the room.

“It’s alright. I’ve been expecting you. He’s in bed.” Aurion gave him a gentle pat on the back. 

G’raha sheepishly made his way towards the bed, a confused and exhausted Xhaira sitting up. Once he was close, G’raha noted with guilt that the white’s of his eyes were red from tears. He doubted he looked any better.

“G’raha...is there something wrong?” 

G’raha lowered himself to the edge of the bed, reaching for Xhaira with his crystal hand. Gently rubbing the light tracks from where tears had fallen, he let new tears fall free from his own eyes. 

“I am so sorry. I love you.” Xhaira’s breathing hitched at the words. “It was not my intention to hurt you with my offers of selfless sacrifice. I only thought...I was only offering due to my need to fix problems that I’ve caused. I will not do so again. I understand that my life is meaningful to those who care for me, and that my death would only cause more pain. I only hope that you can forgive my careless words.”

Xhaira pulled G’raha into a strong hug. “I will always forgive you, G’raha. Just please...never underestimate how much you mean to those around you; how much you mean to _me_.”


End file.
